For the First Time
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: In every life since his first, Merlin always found Arthur first. Whether it be by accident or on purpose, one thing always remained the same— Merlin always found Arthur. Merlin always remembered their past lives while Arthur occasionally did. When Arthur didn't remember Merlin would tease him in subtle ways until he did. This new life, though, Arthur was going to get him back.


**Hi y'all. I'm still alive. Remember when I said my next story would be a continuation of Spirit's Toy Store? I lied. Sorry! Instead I wrote this story for one of my best friends for Hanukkah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own BBC's Merlin or any of the characters in the show.**

* * *

In every life since his first, Merlin always found Arthur first. Whether it be by accident or on purpose, one thing always remained the same— Merlin always found Arthur. More importantly, Merlin always remembered his past lives. Sometimes Arthur did as well but occasionally Merlin needed to jog his memory. Those were Merlin's favorite lives; he would give subtle clues to Arthur until King Prick put it together.

This new life, though, Arthur was going to get him back.

* * *

Even though Merlin had lived countless lives since Camelot, he was still surprised when a pretty girl— or guy— asked him out. Merlin knew he had a preference for blondes so he usually said yes to blonde people because they reminded him of Arthur.

Arthur.

He always kept an eye out for Arthur. But in between his time with Arthur, he was not against having other bedmates.

This time, an athletic looking brunette with a pixie cut had asked him out in the coffee shop on campus. The very cute brunette who looked incredibly shocked when he turned her down. She had pouted in a way that reminded him of Arthur when he did not get his way. She crossed her arms and asked why he turned her down. Merlin's answer was simple— he was already in a relationship. He was, in a way, if you considered perpetual reincarnation and constant bickering a relationship. Merlin, as it happened, did. The petite girl huffed, grabbed her lacrosse bag and coffee, and left the coffee shop. Merlin did not think much of the occurrence, some people were just spoiled and used to having their own way. Like a certain King Ponce that Merlin was still waiting for in his current life.

Merlin then started to see the girl everywhere.

She was suddenly at the coffee shop and library the same times as him. Merlin saw her on her way to the gym and heading to lacrosse games. She even appeared in the school's newspaper, giving an interview about how well the girl's lacrosse team was doing that season. Gina Saxon, the new captain for the Albion Dragons, leading the team to what looked to be a state championship victory.

Not only was she everywhere, but Merlin always felt her eyes on him. He felt like he was being watched whenever she was around, yet whenever he turned to look at this strange girl, she appeared to be paying no attention. Still, the feeling persisted. At first Merlin thought she was going to get revenge on him for not saying yes to her date offer, or that she also had magic and felt his, yet Merlin felt no malice from her. Merlin was not one to use his magic unnecessarily and especially not to invade others' privacy, but there was something about this girl that he could not ignore. He started watching her by both normal and magical means. All the girl seemed to do was go to class, practice lacrosse, and study in the library. Nothing magical at all.

Towards the end spring semester, a few days before the championship lacrosse game, Merlin was ambushed once again by Gina. He was sitting in the library, the history section of course, when the lacrosse captain slid into the seat across from him. He looked up, startled. Suddenly a gold ticket was in his face.

"Here's your ticket to the game on Friday, Merlin. See you there."

And with that the athlete was gone, leaving Merlin shocked in a way he has not felt in his current life.

* * *

Merlin was going to lose years off his (present) life from this game. The score was close the entire time. Every time he thought one of the Dragons would score the Mercia Pride, would block them. It was only in the last two minutes that the Dragons pulled through.

"The winning goal scored by the Captain of the Dragons- Regina Saxon!"

The crowd was roaring. Everyone was standing and hugging each other. Merlin had stood up with the crowd but he was speechless.

Regina Saxon?

Queen of the Old English.

Shite, he was thick cod sometimes.

In the time it took Merlin to have this realization, Regina had pulled away from her teammates to walk over to the fence. She stopped across from Merlin and the old lovers stared at each other, grinning widely. In one smooth move, Arthur's current reincarnation jumped the fence just as he used to in Camelot. In the next move, Regina (or Arthur) was in Merlin's arms, fitting better than she had ever before.

"Took you look enough, you clotpole."

* * *

 **So? Thoughts? Thanks for reading! Happy Hanukkah! Merry Christmas!**


End file.
